


idk i guess a stlye fic?

by solemnalpaca



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnalpaca/pseuds/solemnalpaca
Summary: I found this and idk if ill ever finish it but imma post it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Stan was dumb.  
Like really really fucking stupid.  
He fell in love with Kyle.  
Of all the people to fall for, it had to be Kyle.  
It had to be his best friend.  
  
This was just fucking great.  
  
God Stan, he thought as he was walking, what a fucking mess you've gotten yourself into this time.  
  
He didn't know where he was walking to. He just needed to get out of his house. Then before he knew it, he was outside Kyle's house.  
  
"Oh son of a bi--oh hey Ike!" Stan smiled and waved at Kyle's little brother. Little being an understatement. Ike was 15 and pushing 6'2" and thus towered over not only his older brother but Stan as well. " Kyle's upstairs dude." Ike mumbled as he walked past Stan. " Thanks." Stan mumbled back. Ike was probably heading to hang with either Fillmore or The Goths. Lord knows why. Maybe both.  
  
Stan considered bolting but the movement of the upstairs curtain told him Kyle knew he was there. So with a deep, calming breath, Stan walked inside Kyle's house and up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's house looked more or less the same it always had, except for a few new pictures.   
  
Kyle's graduation and prom pictures... With Heidi....  
  
Stan took the stairs two at a time and Kyle opened the door to his room to let him in.   
  
Kyle looked like he had been crying. A lot. And Stan felt two things. Hope. And then hatred for feeling happy at Kyle's sadness.  
  
Stan's instincts as a best friend took over. "What happened?"  
  
Kyle shrugged. "She went back to Cartman."  
  
"What the fuck. I thought she...Um...I mean..ew. Like, why?" Stan struggled to find the right words for this. Kyle laughed a little bit, though it sounded really sad.   
  
"I seriously have no idea. I really don't and honestly, I'm sure Cartman is just a surprised as I am." Kyle plopped down on his bed and Stan sat next to him. "Apparently 'never getting back together with him' means something different to her." Kyle's tone turned bitter, but then his face dropped again and he shakily let out a sigh.  
  
Stan's heart hurt seeing Kyle this sad. He hated it.


End file.
